1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal capable of controlling an unmanned aircraft, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Background
A mobile terminal includes all types of devices provided with a battery and a display unit and carried by a user. The devices are configured to output information to the flexible display unit using power supplied from the battery. The mobile terminal includes a device for recording and playing moving images, a device for displaying a graphic user interface (GUI), etc., which includes a notebook, a mobile phone, glasses, a watch, a game console, etc.
Such mobile terminal has become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other mobile terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs. Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such a multimedia device by means of hardware or software.
Recently a technique to capture an object on the sky using a camera installed to an unmanned aircraft has been developed. However, there has been a difficulty in controlling one by one capturing by the unmanned aircraft which flies far from a user to the sky, and since it is not possible to continually grasp a flight state of the unmanned aircraft which is in-flight, there has been inconvenience in that a user must find out and set a spot where capturing is erroneously made in order to correct images which have been erroneously captured in-flight.